Unvergängliche Liebe
by Liderphin
Summary: Wie haben sich Aragorn und Arwen eigentlich kennengelernt?...A bisserl traurig, aber lest doch selbst!... Ab 2. Kap. AU!
1. Die goldene Blume

**Unvergängliche Liebe**

**1. Kapitel: Die goldene Blume**

Alles fing damit an, dass sich Arwen und Aragorn in Lórien trafen. Die Tochter Elronds wurde bereits nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter in die Obhut der Hohen Frau gegeben. Galadriel sollte ihr ein Mutterersatz sein und so verbrachte sie den größten Teil ihrer Jugend im Goldenen Wald.

Dort vollendete sich ihre Schönheit und ihre Stimme schwebte glockenhell und sanft durch die Lüfte. So auch an dem Tag, als Aragorn, der Anführer der Dúnedain und ein Elbenfreund, eintraf.

Kaum hatte er einen Fuß auf den mit rostroten und goldfarbenen Blättern übersäten Boden gesetzt, vernahm er auch schon lieblichen Gesang.

Rein war er, doch durchwirkt von Trauer und er übte eine solch starke Anziehungskraft auf ihn aus, dass Arathorns Sohn die Wächter, die ihn zur Herrin des Lichts geleiten sollten, verließ und der Stimme folgte.

Als er schließlich auf eine Lichtung trat, sah er eine wunderschöne Elbin in weißes Licht getaucht.

Diese stand in ein fließend silbernes Gewand gehüllt auf einem Hügel und ihre dunkelbraunen Haare, in denen sich die Sonne spiegelte, wehten leicht im Wind. Laut und deutlich sang sie das Lied von Earendil und dem Silmaril, sein Lied...

_Da nahte Elwing sich im Flug,_

_Und Licht durchflammte schwarze Nacht,_

_Von ihrer Kette glomm es weiß,_

_Viel heller noch als Diamant._

_Sie heftete den Silmaril_

_Ans Haupt des Schiffers, krönte ihn_

_Mit Licht, das nie verlöschen kann._

_Beherzt warf er das Ruder um;_

_Und in der Nacht erhob sich der Sturm_

_Von jenseits aller Meere her._

_Es wehte frei und voller Kraft_

_Ein Wind der Macht von Tarmanel:_

_Auf Wasserpfaden, unbekannt_

_Den Sterblichen, trieb er ihn nun_

_Mit Urgewalt durch graue Flut_

_Vom Osten her gen Westen hin._

Als sie verstummte und in Aragorns blaue, wache Augen blickte, wussten beide, dass sie füreinander bestimmt waren.

Die Sonne war bereits im Begriff unterzugehen, als der Waldläufer behutsam eine _Elanor_ pflückte. Diese Blume wuchs hier in Massen und ihr goldenes Leuchten erlosch nie.

Dann schritt er würdevoll zu der Elbin hinauf und als er oben angekommen war, fragte er: „Wer bist du?"und sie antwortete: „Man nennt mich Arwen Undómiel, den Abendstern meines Volkes... Und du wirst wohl Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Waldläufer und der Anführer der Dúnedain sein."

Überrascht nickte er, doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, flüsterte sie: „Aber eigentlich müsste man dir einen viel edleren Titel zusprechen..."

In diesem Moment wusste er, dass sie seine Gefühle und Gedanken deuten konnte und er sah in ihre tiefgründigen, dunkelblauen Augen und sprach: „Arwen, milim cen! Ich liebe dich und dein Blick dringt tief in mein Herz und dort wirst du die Aufrichtigkeit meiner Worte finden."Ohne ihre Augen von ihm abzuwenden hauchte sie: „Ich glaube dir."

Mit einem glückseligen Lächeln nahm sie die Blume entgegen und kurz darauf färbte die untergehende Sonne das sich küssende Paar blutrot.

Hoch oben auf ihrem _Talan_ stand Galadriel, die Herrin des Goldenen Waldes und schmunzelte. Seit dem Tod Celebríans war die Tochter Elronds nicht mehr mit solch einer Freude erfüllt gewesen.

TBC...

_Elanor_ Sternsonne

_Talan_ ein hölzernes Brett, welches auf mehreren Ästen eines Baumes befestigt wird und mit einem Loch in der Mitte, durch das eine Strickleiter führt. (Wohnart der Elben in Lórien)


	2. Stille

IncFinger: Danke für dein Review! Hab mich riesig gefreut! Hier kommt das nächste Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt dir...

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Es ist ziemlich deprimierend, wenn man seine erste FF veröffentlicht und dann fast gar niemand reviewt! bitte, bettel, bettel es kann doch gar nicht so schlecht sein...

Gedanken kursiv

**2. Kapitel: Stille**

Inzwischen waren acht Jahre seit der Zusammenkunft von Aragorn und Arwen vergangen und Frodo Beutlin ging mit dem Gedanken, nur den Einen Ring bis nach Bruchtal bringen zu müssen, und der

Unkenntnis, was die Diener und die Macht des Feindes betraf, von seinem Heimatland fort.

Nie hätte er gedacht, so tief in diese furchtbare und gleichzeitig schöne Geschichte hineingezogen zu werden.

Als er schließlich fast an seinem Ziel, dem „Letzten Heimeligen Haus", angelangt war, wurde er von dem Fürst der Nazgúl schwer verwundet. Doch Dank der Heilkraft des Herrn von Bruchtal wurde er wieder gesund.

Als ein paar Tage später Elronds Rat einberufen wurde, änderte sich Frodos Schicksal schlagartig, denn er ernannte sich selbst zum Ringträger und mit ihm wurden acht andere Gefährten auserwählt, ihn zu begleiten.

Noch an demselben Tag ritt Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, los, um erstens den Waldläufern zu erklären, dass er einer dieser Gefährten war und um zweitens einen neuen Anführer zu wählen.

Dieser müsse während seiner Abwesenheit den Dúnedain den richtigen Weg weisen und dunkle Gestalten von den Straßen fernhalten.

Auf einer Anhöhe blieb Aragorn nochmals stehen und warf einen Blick zurück auf Imladris.

Die Vormittagssonne zauberte lange Schatten auf die Hausdächer und ließ die Blätter der schwer beladenen Bäume bunt schillern. Leise spielte der Herbstwind seine traurige Melodie.

Hier, in Bruchtal, blieb Arwen Undómiel, die Tochter Elronds.

Geduldig wird sie warten bis er wiederkommen würde und sie dieses Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen, das Zutraulichkeit und unendliche Liebe bedeutete, sehen konnte.

Nachdem Aragorn sich ihr wunderschönes Gesicht mit den dunkelblauen Augen, in denen sich die Sterne widerspiegelten und den langen, seidigen Haaren nochmals vorgestellt hatte, wendete er seinen nachtschwarzen Hengst und galoppierte über karge Felder in Richtung Wald.

Beunruhigt merkte Arathorns Sohn, wie alle Laute des sonst hier so lebendigen Ortes verstummt waren.

_Wie die bedrohliche Stille vor dem großen Sturm_, dachte er.

Plötzlich vernahm er das dumpfe Stampfen von schweren Eisenstiefeln und den zügigen Marschschritt einer ganzen Kompanie!

Durch den Elbenmantel aus Lórien, der sich farblich der Umwelt anpassen konnte, verdeckt, zügelte er sein Pferd und suchte den Hauptweg ab.

Dort! Orks! Hatte er es sich nicht gedacht? Niemand sonst trampelte so unbedacht auf Waldboden herum!

Doch das Merkwürdige war, dass sie am helllichten Tag marschierten!

Normalerweise konnten diese abscheulichen Kreaturen mit ihren hasserfüllten, fahlen Augen der Sonne nicht widerstehen.

Sie schienen einer neuen, verruchten Züchtung zu entspringen, denn ihnen war nicht das Zeichen des „Roten Auges"eingebrannt, sondern eine weiße Hand...

Böse Vorahnungen verdüsterten Aragorns Gedanken.

Es ist ein ziemlich großes Heer und stark bewaffnet. Zusätzlich läuft es in direkter Richtung nach Imladris!

_Sollte er die Elben warnen? Doch wenn er das tat, würde er mit Sicherheit die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Kompanie auf sich ziehen. Aber eigentlich wollte er unbemerkt reisen... _

Nachdem alle Orks an ihm vorbei gezogen waren, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde auf die scharfen Augen der Elben vertrauen. Bestimmt blieben diesen die Feinde nicht unbemerkt...

TBC...


	3. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Julschn: Ein dickes Danke für deine Reviews! Find ich gut, dass meine FF sogar für diejenigen gut zu lesen ist, die die Charaktere gar nicht kennen. :-) Um deinen Hinweis, dass ich auch mal was Witziges einbauen könnte, höflich nach hinten zu schieben: Ich denke nicht, dass es in dieser Story was zum Lachen gibt, dazu ist das Thema viel zu ernst. Aber wenn du unbedingt was Lustiges lesen willst, kannst du ja unter dem Genre „Humor"schauen, da findest du bestimmt was. Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir trotzdem als treuer Leser erhalten! :-) 

Jojo:

Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Review und deine aufmunternden Worte! Und hier kommt das 3. Kapitel, extra für dich ;-) Hoffe es gefällt dir...

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Durch all die motivierenden Reviews bin ich wieder richtig in Schreiberlaune :-) Danke! Hoffentlich verfolgt ihr auch weiterhin so gespannt die nächsten Kapitel!

So, genug gelabert. Jetzt geht's weiter!

Gedanken kursiv 

**3. Kapitel: Schatten der Vergangenheit**

Ein Tag nach Aragorns Abreise 

Für Elrond brach ein weiterer sorgenvoller Morgen an.

Lange war es her, dass sein Vater über dieses Reich herrschte und er eine unbeschwerte Kindheit, in der er sich um nichts hatte kümmern brauchen, erlebte.

Zu Genüge kannte er die Last der Verantwortung, die all seine Lebensfreude, Lust und sein Freiheitsgefühl unter sich begrub.

Jeden Tag fühlte er sein zerbrochenes Herz wehmütig schlagen und die Sorge um die ganze Welt.

Selbst wenn es ihm vergönnt war zu ruhen, suchten die Hilferufe aller freien Völker seine Gedanken und Visionen bahnten sich ihren Weg in seine Träume.

Aber die Valar hatten ihn nun mal auserwählt und so wurde sein Schicksal besiegelt...

Schnell richtete Elrond sich her.

Er zog ein tiefblaues, seidenes Gewand an, dessen Farbe sich im Himmel über Bruchtal widerspiegelte, und flocht sich zwei Strähnen seines ebenholzschwarzen Haares.

Gleich musste er sich mit seinen beiden Beratern Glorfindel und Erestor treffen.

Obwohl diese erst vor 3 Tagen schwer verwundet wurden, hatten sie sich dem Befehl des Herrn von Imladris, liegen zu bleiben und sich auszuruhen, widersetzt, um ihm in den jetzigen schlechten Zeiten beizustehen.

Das hatte er schließlich akzeptiert und im Grunde genommen war er froh darüber, weil er insgeheim auf eine Nachricht von seinen zwei Söhnen hoffte. Denn Elrohir und Elladan kämpften im Moment mit einigen seiner Elbenkrieger gegen viele dunkle Kreaturen des Düsterwalds.

Kaum hatte der Herr von Bruchtal sein einfach eingerichtetes Arbeitszimmer, in dem schon seine beiden Berater geduldig auf ihn warteten, betreten, stürmte ein Eilbote herein: „Meister, eine riesige Kompanie Orks rückt von Norden heran", keuchte dieser.

In der Tat hatten die scharfen Augen der Späher die feindliche Truppe, die zuvor Aragorn beobachtete, gesichtet.

Mit einem dankbaren Nicken und einer resignierenden Handbewegung wies Elrond den Elben an, sich zurückzuziehen.

Nervös fing er an, wie gewohnt, auf und ab zu laufen. „Sehr schlecht", sprach er leise, aber deutlich, „meine Söhne kämpfen im Süden, doch vom Norden droht eine ebenso große Streitmacht."

„Euch steht noch die Hälfte Eurer Elbenkrieger zu Fuß und als Bogenschützen zur Verfügung", meldete sich nun Erestor zu Wort.

„Gut, aber wer soll sie führen? Die besten Hauptmänner sind bereits gefallen", entgegnete der Herr von Imladris.

Diese Frage hallte im Raum wider und keiner der beiden Berater wusste eine Antwort darauf...

Arwen hatte genug gehört.

Sie war gerade auf dem Weg zu ihren Gemächern gewesen, als sie Stimmen wahrnahm.

Diese waren von Besorgnis geprägt und die ihres Vater verriet aufrichtige Zweifel.

Vor allem das hatte Elronds Tochter dazu bewegt, stehen zu bleiben und zu lauschen, denn noch nie hatte sich der Herr von Bruchtal so unsicher angehört.

Rasch wandte sie sich nun ab und schritt selbstbewusst zu dem, eigens für die Elbenkrieger angelegten, Stadtviertel. Arwen wusste des Rätsels Lösung.

Sie selbst würde in den Krieg ziehen, wenn es keine geeigneten Leute mehr gab!

_Sie hatte schließlich von ihren Brüdern, die von dem besten Lehrer, nämlich von Ada, unterrichtet wurden, gelernt mit dem Schwert umzugehen! _

_Doch ihr Vater würde nie selbst wieder in den ersten Reihen seines unerschrockenen Heeres reiten. _

_Denn als er damals eine falsche Entscheidung getroffen hatte, durch die er unzählige Mannen verlor, und Celebrían, ihre Mutter, durch einen unglücklichen Zufall von einem Pfeil ihres eigenen Volkes getötet wurde, hatte er keine einzige Waffe mehr angerührt. _

Aber Arwen hegte deswegen keinen Groll gegen den Herrn von Imladris. Weil sie verstand und spürte, was er jeden Tag empfand.

Als sie sich ihrem Ziel näherte, wanderten ihre Gedanken zu Aragorn, dem sie ihr Herz geschenkt hatte.

Er wird es verstehen. Er hätte dasselbe getan, wie ich.

Schließlich war die Tochter Elronds in dem Stadtviertel angelangt und gab den Elbenkriegern den Befehl auszurücken. Dieser wurde zwar mit Verwunderung, doch ohne Einwände entgegengenommen, denn sie bezeichneten die Elbin als „Die Herrin Bruchtals"und hatten ihr deshalb zu gehorchen.

Kurz bevor sie an der Spitze des Heeres hinausritt, drehte sie sich nochmal um und flüsterte: „Tut mir leid, Ada! Aber ich tue es für unser Volk..."

Mitten in einer Diskussion mit seinen zwei Beratern wurde Elrond von tiefster Unruhe gepackt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das wusste er.

„Fühlt Ihr Euch nicht wohl", fragte Glorfindel besorgt. Darauf gab der Herr von Imladris keine Antwort, sondern blickte stattdessen gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster.

Plötzlich klärte sich sein Blick wieder und er sah gerade noch den letzten Elb in Kriegsrüstung, der durch das Stadttor marschierte.

„Wer hat befohlen, dass auch der letzte Trupp angreifen soll", rief er irritiert. Erestor schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf. „Wir nicht, das ist sicher."

Da veränderte sich Elronds verwirrter Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig und wurde zur steinernen Maske. „Arwen", konnte er noch herauswürgen, bevor er schnellen Schrittes aus dem Zimmer eilte.

Sein Gefühl täuschte ihn nie.

_Seine eigene Tochter war hinausgezogen, um diese Bestien zu bekämpfen! Davon musste er sie auf jeden Fall abbringen. Doch würde er es noch rechtzeitig schaffen?_

TBC...

_Ada_ Vater


	4. Bittere Tr

Vielen lieben Dank an all meine treuen Reviewer! Freu mich schon auf eure Meinung! Ob Lob oder Kritik, ich bin für alles offen! Obwohl mir schmeichelnde Worte natürlich besser gefallen würden :-)

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Sorry, dass es mit dem Updaten so lange gedauert hat, bin grad voll im Alltagsstress! Hoffe, die Länge dieses Kapitels entschädigt die quälende Wartezeit "grins"

Gedanken kursiv

* * *

**4. Kapitel: Bittere Tränen**

Erschöpft kehrte Aragorn zu Pferde von seiner Reise zu den Dúnedain zurück. Alle hatten einstimmig Halbarad als neuen Anführer gewählt. Er würde seine Pflicht gewissenhaft erfüllen, da war sich Arathorns Sohn sicher.

Plötzlich gelangen Schwerterklirren, Schreie und das Bersten von Schilder an sein Ohr!

Mit wachsender Aufmerksamkeit trabte er bis zu einem Felsvorsprung und blickte in das darunter liegende Tal. Was er daraufhin sah, ließ einen gewaltigen Schrecken tief in seine müden Glieder fahren:

Dort unten kämpften Elben gegen Uruk-hai aus Isengard! Doch es waren nicht irgendwelche Elben, sondern die aus Bruchtal und unter ihnen befand sich Arwen, die Tochter Elronds, mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld!

Geschickt schwang sie ihr blankes Schwert und wich unvorsehbaren Angriffen aus. Bewunderung für seine Geliebte stieg in ihm auf, aber zugleich überwältigte ihn Angst.

_Was wäre, wenn sie plötzlich von dem Feind tödlich verwundet würde?_

Sein forschender Blick blieb schließlich an einem Ork hängen, der seine Armbrust spannte und direkt auf die Herrin Bruchtals zielte!

Für einen Moment setzte sein Herzschlag aus, doch schon im nächsten sprang er gewandt auf sein Pferd und galoppierte den Abhang hinunter, laut „Elendil, Elendil!" rufend.

Sein Schwert Andúril, Flamme des Westens, blitzte feuerrot in der hochstehenden Sonne.

Mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit raste er auf die Elbin zu, die ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien, und erschlug auf dem Weg einige Uruk-hai.

Jetzt, da er in Rufweite war, schrie er mit warnender und kämpferischer Stimme: „Arwen! Arwen, Vorsicht!"

Überrascht ihren Geliebten zu hören, zuckte die Herrin Bruchtals zusammen. Doch kaum hatte sie die Worte vernommen, blickte sie instinktiv in alle Richtungen.

_Dort, zwischen zwei hohen Tannen, stand ein großer Ork mit Armbrust!_

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hörte sie schon das Zischen des Pfeils! Flink trat sie einen Schritt zur Seite, um in genau demselben Moment zu ihren Pfeilen im Köcher zu greifen, den Bogen zu spannen und dem Feind zielsicher zwischen die Augen schoss!

Das hast du dir wohl so einfach gedacht! Doch mich bekommt ihr nicht so leicht!

Noch bevor Aragorn sie erreichen konnte, flog schon der nächste auf sie zu und traf sein Ziel! Die Elbin spürte einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken, aber blitzschnell drehte sie sich um und traf ihren Angreifer mitten in die Brust. Doch wieder hörte sie das bekannte Rauschen und konnte gerade noch ausweichen!

_Ich muss wach bleiben und kämpfen..._

Schnell verdrängte sie den betäubenden Schmerz.

Inzwischen war ihr Volk auf die feindlichen Bogenschützen aufmerksam geworden und schoss viele Pfeile, die fast alle tödlich trafen, ab.

Aber die Herrin von Imladris hatte inzwischen ganz andere Probleme. Ein riesiger Schrank von einem Uruk hatte sie entdeckt.

Sein starker Schweißgeruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Seine fahlgelben Augen starrten sie unentwegt an und aus seinem Maul troff Speichel...

_Na? Du denkst wahrscheinlich, was für ein Leckerbissen ich doch sein werde! Nicht mit mir, du kennst mich noch zu wenig..._

Mit einem Kampfschrei, der selbst dem schwarzen Gezücht, für das „Angst" ein Fremdwort war, das Zittern lehrte, stürzte sie sich auf ihren Feind! Sie jedoch fühlte gar nichts, außer ihren ausgeprägten Überlebenswillen. Geschickt parierte sie mit dem Schwert alle seine Angriffe.

_Immer die Mimik und Gestik deines Gegenübers studieren, um den nächsten Schlag vorauszusehen..._

Aragorn preschte mit gezückter Waffe auf Arwen zu. Mit einem raschen Hieb hatte er den Ork, der sich gerade mit ihr einen erbitterten Kampf lieferte, erschlagen.

Noch bevor sich mit ihrer Enttäuschung, dass sie nicht selbst ihrem Gegner den Garaus machen konnte, Dank vermischte, sauste wieder ein Pfeil auf sie zu und traf sie diesmal mitten ins Herz! Taumelnd wich die Herrin Bruchtals ein paar Schritte zurück und fiel auf die Knie.

Nun spürte sie, wie der Keim ihrer Hoffnung, zusammen mit ihrem Geliebten ein friedliches Leben führen zu können, langsam aber sicher durch diesen einen schwarzgefiederten Pfeil zu ersticken drohte.

Mit einem Satz war der Waldläufer bei ihr und beugte sich schützend über sie.

„Aragorn", stöhnte Arwen. „Warum", entgegnete dieser flehentlich und betastete behutsam die Wunde. „Für mein Volk", flüsterte sie.

Da formte sich in seinen Gedanken die Frage:

_Was hättest du getan?_

Schlagartig kam die Antwort:

_Dasselbe! _

Bewundernd blickte er auf die Herrin Bruchtals hinab und murmelte kopfschüttelnd: „So viel Edelmut..."

Von dem Kriegsgetöse um sie rum, schien keiner der Zwei noch etwas wahrzunehmen. Jetzt gab es nur noch sie beide.

Aschfahl blickte sie in sein wettergegerbtes, nun zu Angst und vor Selbstzweifel verzerrtes Gesicht: „Wir werden nicht für immer getrennt sein. Wir werden uns wiedersehen", flüsterte die Elbin mit schwacher Stimme.

Ernst schaute er in ihre tiefgründigen, dunkelblauen Augen und sagte bestimmt: „Du wirst nicht sterben! Ich werde dich heilen!"

Daraufhin schüttelte sie fast unmerklich den schönen Kopf. Sie vernahm bereits den lockenden Ruf ihrer Mutter.

Aus Arwens blassem Gesicht sprach Wissen, Liebe, Trauer und Verständnis.

Verzweifelt versuchte ihr Geliebter die Pfeile rauszuziehen, doch sie hielt ihn zurück und als ob sie seine Gedanken lesen könnte, hauchte sie leise: „Dich trifft keine Schuld."

„Aber, aber... ich war nur noch einen Schritt von dir entfernt, ich hätte...", schluchzte Aragorn und eine Träne lief ihm über die Wange.

„Weine nicht um mich", entgegnete die Elbin, „meine Liebe wird für immer hier drin sein..." und bei diesen Worten legte sie ihre zierliche, blasse und zitternde Hand auf Aragorns Herz.

Ein letztes Mal blickte Arwen, die Tochter Elronds, in seine blauen, nun von Schatten überzogenen, Augen, bis sie die ihre für immer schloss...

* * *

Die Schlacht war vorüber. Überall lagen erschlagene, zum Teil entstellte, Elben und Orks. 

Doch bei den Erstgenannten konnte man noch die edlen Züge erkennen und ihre toten Körper schienen von fahlem Mondlicht erfüllt zu sein.

Kein Lichtstrahl jedoch nahm sich den niederträchtigen und bösartigen Kreaturen an. Nur die lähmende Dunkelheit zog ungeduldig ihre Kreise, bis sie endlich mit ihrem schwarzen Schleier den letzten Atemzug ersticken konnte...

Die restlichen Elben, die entweder alles heil oder nur leicht verletzt überstanden hatten, schlossen nun einen Kreis um ihre Herrin und ihren Geliebten.

Jeder senkte den Kopf vor aufrichtiger Trauer, denn die Tochter Elronds war sehr beliebt gewesen und viele konnten nachvollziehen, wie sich Aragorn nun fühlte.

Dieser wurde von tief sitzendem Schmerz erfasst und er spürte, wie sein Herz vor Leid zu zerspringen drohte!

Behutsam und mit wässrigen Augen strich er ihr, der er seine ganze Liebe geschenkt hatte, eine Strähne aus ihrem nun sonderbar hell schimmerndem Gesicht: „Arwen, namárië!"

Kaum hatte der Waldläufer diese Worte über seine Lippen gebracht, kribbelte es in seinem Hals und plötzlich flossen Tränen, die er lange versucht hatte zurückzuhalten.

Noch nie hatte er in der Öffentlichkeit geweint. Außerdem erinnerte er sich an die Worte seiner Geliebten, doch er konnte nicht aufhören!

Aber die Elben zeigten Höflichkeit, indem sie sich abwandten und die Kadaver ihrer Feinde auf einen Haufen warfen, um sie anschließend zu verbrennen.

Auf einmal legte sich eine starke Hand auf Aragorns Schulter, wie um zu sagen: „Ich leide mit dir und spende somit Trost."

Als der zukünftige König von Gondor aufsah, blickte er in Elronds Gesicht, das immer noch zu einer steinernen Maske verzogen war. Kurz ergriff ihn Fassungslosigkeit und Wut züngelte in ihm auf.

_Wie konnte der Herr von Imladris nur so kaltherzig und unberührt neben seiner toten Tochter knien? Oder hatte er selbst schon neben seinen eigenen auch noch die Tränen des Elbenfürsten vergossen?_

Doch schon eine Sekunde später, bereute er das, was er soeben gedacht hatte. Denn er wusste, dass die Elben es bevorzugten, ihre Emotionen vor anderen zu verbergen.

Nur ganz selten vergaßen sie, eine Mauer vor sich aufzubauen und dann konnte jeder sehen, was sie im Augenblick empfanden.

Elrond hatte es nicht vergessen. Er verschloss tief im Herzen seinen Schmerz und seine Trauer.

Wieso mussten die Valar auch noch seine einzige Tochter nehmen? Hatte ihnen der Tod seiner geliebten Frau nicht schon gereicht?

_Nie hatte er das glückliche Gesicht Celebríans, als sie kurz vor Beginn der Schlacht auf ihn zugeritten kam, um ihm wahrscheinlich eine frohe Botschaft zu überbringen und den entsetzten Ausdruck ihrer tiefgründigen, dunkelblauen Augen, als sie von einem Pfeil tödlich getroffen wurde, aus seinem Gedächtnis verbannen können._

_Genauso wenig würde er den zwar friedlichen, aber dennoch vom Schatten, der sich stets über Sterbende legte, verdunkelten Anblick Arwens vergessen. Niemals..._

Schließlich blickten beide, Elrond und Aragorn, schweigend hinauf zum Himmel.

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und Abertausende Sterne blitzten auf. Doch sie beobachteten nur einen ganz bestimmten... den Abendstern.

Ein letztes klägliches Aufflackern und im nächsten Moment erlosch er...

ENDE

* * *

_namárië_ Lebewohl 

Keine Sorge, ich schreibe schon weiter. Muss nur noch Stoff für meine nächste FF sammeln:-)


End file.
